


As Long As You Like

by LadyVean



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Cardassians with tails!, M/M, Spanking, Sub!Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVean/pseuds/LadyVean
Summary: Garak Logic:  If you're not going to shoot me again, you could at least choke me, Julian.Not an actual excerpt from the fic, but I assume they had a conversation along those lines at some point.





	As Long As You Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/gifts).



> For the lovely and kind [reflectedeve](http://reflectedeve.tumblr.com).
> 
> Please note that this story does not contain a lengthy discussion of BDSM safety, including Garak and Julian's personal boundaries, safewords, etc. I am working under the assumption that they have been together a considerable amount of time at this point, and this particular story takes place after many discussions on the matter. This is a work of fiction. Please do not engage in any kind of BDSM without taking proper safety measures.
> 
> Because this was supposed to be a 1000 word ficlet, I also did not get into the dirty details of why I think Garak is a sub or why a former Obsidian Order operative would allow himself to be placed in such a precarious position or anything like that. However, I am happy to discuss it with you and would love to hear your thoughts on the matter in the comments section!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

Julian’s quarters were blissfully quiet – on that Garak had insisted. None of that ghastly crooning jazz that the doctor was so fond of; just the quiet hum of the station as it spun in the vast darkness of space, and even that sound was practically inaudible to Cardassian hearing. The stillness of the room was only broken occasionally by the wet smack of Julian’s lips as they pulled off of Garak’s jaw ridge with a satisfying little pop and the flicking of his soft, mammalian tongue as it worked its way down his neck. Garak was distinctly aware of the pounding of his own heart behind his chula. Rationally he knew that it couldn’t be heard as it pumped away inside his chest, but it was beating with such intensity that he fancied he could practically hear it, and that perhaps Julian could too.  


But really, could he be blamed for the insistent thumping of the infernal organ? Could he really keep his body from betraying him when he had a delectable, half naked young man pressed against him, warm and musky and ever so lightly furred? Well... He supposed he _could_ help it if he really tried, but where was the fun in that?  


Even with the flush of arousal causing his ridges to tingle and swell, Julian’s mouth felt blessedly hot against the scales that lined his neck and shoulder. The doctor was a quick study and knew just how to work Garak into a writhing, needy mess. Wet, open mouthed kisses with just the barest scraping of teeth, and soon the Cardassian was practically keening. He managed to bite back the needy moan that threatened to spill from his lips, but just barely.  


Julian, on the other hand, didn’t even have the decency to show any outward sign of discomposure. He lounged beside Garak, appearing to all the world perfectly at ease, his lanky body relaxed, his breathing slow and even, while Garak was left panting from his ministrations. _Insolent pup,_ Garak growled to himself. _Oh, if I had use of my hands…_ But that was a moot point. His arms were pinned above his head, his wrists trapped by Julian’s slender, but surprisingly strong fingers.  


“You know, doctor, you could make some _small_ attempt to demonstrate your interest in our current activity,” Garak hissed in annoyance. “Or am I boring you?”  


Julian leaned back, a lazy smile teasing across his lips. He kept Garak’s wrists pinned, but other than that there was no contact between them. No tell-tale rosy blush colored his cheeks or chest – so alluring, so exotic, bare and scaleless with just the lightest smattering of dark, downy hair – no glassy eyed gaze betrayed the good doctor’s arousal. Any Dom worth his salt could feign disinterest to tease their prey, but to be able to control one’s physical reactions so perfectly? Well, once again Garak found himself almost envious of Julian’s genetic enhancement.  


“Is that a complaint I detect?” Julian asked with a slight chuckle, his eyes crinkled in amusement.  


“Not at all, doctor. Merely an observation. It’s been my experience that usually _both_ parties are equally invested in such pursuits.”  


“And you think I’m not invested?”  


“Well…” Garak parted his lips just a tad, his eyes raking over Julian’s relaxed pose and back to his face. He arched his neck up, trying to capture Julian’s mouth with his own, to elicit some kind of response, but the doctor merely pulled tantalizingly out of reach with a little laugh.  


However, Garak was gratified to find that when Julian swung his legs over his waist to straddle him, he could feel a half hard cock through the Starfleet issue trousers. Perhaps not as telling as the slickness of his own naked slit, but there was no doubt as to the doctor’s “interest” now.  


Such thoughts were soon driven from his head, however, as Julian resumed kissing and sucking Garak’s neck and shoulders. When Julian sank his teeth into the sensitive scales that lined his collarbone, he finally surrendered to the deep, purr-like growl that issued from his chest. Unable to resist, and with his hands otherwise occupied, Garak snaked his tail between his thighs, rubbing the wide, ventral scales against the flared, wet lips of his slit. The little bit of exposed flesh was extremely sensitive and he gasped as the ribbed texture of his own tail slid deliciously over the slick cleft, his cock still tucked away safely inside.  


“What’s this?” Julian asked. He twisted around and, grabbing Garak’s tail, tugged it away from Garak’s slit, abruptly cutting off the waves of electric pleasure. Garak growled in frustration and thumped his head back against the mattress.  


“I pinned your hands for a reason, you sneaky devil,” Julian chided, ignoring his theatrics. “I suppose I’m going to have to take this away from you as well,” he said, indicating the thick, heavy tail that lay limp in his hands like a great, dead snake.  


Garak parted his lips to reply, but a quick glance at Julian’s face told him this was not the time to argue semantics and he snapped his mouth shut.  


Julian slid off of Garak’s lap and shuffled over to the side of the bed. “Hands and knees, please,” he called over his shoulder as he rooted in a drawer of the bedside table.  


Garak rolled the stiffness from his shoulders as he sat up and shook the blood back into his hands before easing himself onto his scaly knees, which creaked in protest. He slowly lowered himself onto his palms and elbows, facing Julian, one brow ridge quirked curiously.  


Julian turned back to him with a look of mild surprise, a length of thin rope dangling from one delicate hand. Garak smirked, waggling his tail at him defiantly.  


“Not quite the position I asked for, but I do like seeing your bum in the air,” Julian snickered, giving Garak’s bottom a hearty smack.  


Garak’s mouth formed a perfect little ‘o’ of surprise at the impact of the blow and a soft little coo escaped his lips. The slap had been, _oh,_ delightful – just firm enough to penetrate the thick muscles of the Cardassian’s backside. Garak almost hoped that Julian might do it again, but the rope suggested that he had other intentions.  


“Now,” Julian said, clearing his throat, “tail.” He held his hand out expectantly. Garak momentarily considered denying the doctor’s command in the hopes that it might earn him another smack, but decided to play along, curious to see what Julian had in mind. He lifted his long, fat tail almost lazily, dropping it into Julian’s outstretched hand like a cat that had become bored with a mouse it had caught.  


“Oh, I see. You still think you’re in charge, don’t you?” Julian gave a nasty little snicker. “Well, we’ll soon remedy that.”  


Julian made short work of restraining Garak’s tail, which in and of itself should have come as no shock. The doctor was extremely adept at learning and applying new skills. But it was the way he did it that astounded Garak and so effectively cowed him. A few loops knotted around the base and middle of his tail, which was arched over his back, and the other end of the rope was tied off around his neck. If he tried to lower his tail now, it would doubtless cut off his breathing.  


“I don’t know if I should be alarmed or impressed,” Garak said, a bit breathless. The rope was coarse and bit into the scales of his neck ridges. The tip of his cock had begun to peek out of his slit in excitement. For once he had absolutely no idea what was coming next and the thought both thrilled and terrified him, the sensation coiling in the pit of his stomach not quite arousal, not quite fear.  


“Why not both?” Julian leaned down, peering beneath Garak to see between his legs, where the slick head of his cock had parted the swollen lips of his slit. “Either way, you seem to be enjoying it.”  


The mattress creaked and dipped as Garak felt Julian move into place behind him. Warm, sleek fingers teased their way from the base of his upturned tail to the spot which he had previously been using to pleasure himself.  


“It must have felt very good, what you were doing,” Julian’s voice floated over the air, almost as if he was talking to himself instead of to Garak. “You’re all wet here.” A sharp pinch to one his ventral scales left Garak gasping and his cock everted fully, sliding out, pink and wet and thick, in one fluid movement.  


“It’s not an uncommon practice to stimulate oneself in such a way during the early stages of arousal,” Garak panted, careful to keep his tail still despite the aching pleasure that throbbed between his thighs and the sharpness of the pinch to his tail. “Besides, it frees the hands to explore one’s partner…” His voice trailed off as he felt Julian’s hands encircle his tail, giving it a little squeeze. He swallowed.  


Julian pulled back on his tail ever so slightly, just enough to make the rough plies of the rope press against his windpipe.  


Garak’s mouth opened in surprise, but no sound came out. He could still breathe, but certainly not as comfortably as before. But then Julian released his hold on his tail, trailing his hands over Garak’s broad, armored back and down to his thick bottom.  


“How long could you hold your tail up without choking yourself, I wonder?” Julian said absently, digging his fingertips into the firm muscles of Garak’s bum and massaging the flesh.  


“As long as you like,” Garak replied. A bluff, of course, but the doctor would know that, and Garak didn’t really expect him to test those kinds of limitations anyway. He was far to caring and compassionate for such domination, even sexually.  


Julian laughed. There was a certain lyrical quality to his voice, Garak had noticed, that was lacking in many of the other Terrans living on the station. Perhaps it had to do with the specific linguistics of the region where he had been raised, or perhaps it was just part of the natural charm that was Julian Bashir. Whatever the reason, there were moments where Garak found the expressiveness of his voice to seem quite Cardassian, and despite the rope scratching against his neck and twisting the scales of his tail, he began to purr at the pleasing sound.  


“You’re a peculiar breed, Elim Garak.”  


He could hear affection in the softness of Julian’s voice, despite the harshness of the words themselves, and Garak smiled to himself. “Even _I_ am not adept enough a liar to convince you of the untruthfulness of that statement,” he chuckled.  


“An unusual show of humility.”  


And now he could hear the clink of Julian’s belt being unfastened, the rustling of cheap Federation cotton. Instinctually, he moved to nuzzle his bottom against Julian, but this only caused the rope to tighten on his throat once again. Garak growled in frustration.  


Julian leaned over just enough to whisper in his ear, his breath a teasing tickle against the delicate ridge that lined Garak’s jaw. “Perhaps it would be in your best interest to stay still.”  


One hand resumed kneading his bottom, but Garak started when Julian’s cock pressed unexpectedly against the cleft of his ass. Garak had been fascinated by the Terran phallus since their earliest dalliances, and even now, that fascination had not abated – the way it felt, warm and dry, like a stone that had been heated by the desert sun. And yet the skin itself had a velvety texture. _Oh,_ and the way that skin glided over the slick, round head. Such an alluring, deep pink color, that head, and yet so strange that only the very tip lubricated itself. Garak had once remarked on feeling very sorry for human women, but Julian had just laughed and said that it all worked out.  


Of course, such concerns were the last thing on his mind at the moment. All he could concentrate on presently was the hard cock pressed against his ass and the mindless urgency between his own legs. Julian rubbed against him once and gave a little hum of what Garak could only assume was approval.  


“I think I’m going to need a bit of this,” Julian said, reaching between Garak’s thighs and pumping his eager, dripping cock once to collect a bit of lubricant.  


Garak thrummed at the contact, his back arching and his tail pulling the rope taut enough to truly constrict his throat, cutting off the sound of his pleasure abruptly.  


Julian chuckled. “See what I mean about holding still?”  


Garak hissed, baring his teeth at the empty air in front of him as he struggled to relax.  


Now Julian’s cock was not only warm, but wet, sliding slickly back and forth between the cleft of his ass as Julian rocked against him.  


“Oh, I – Mmm, that feels – oh – very nice,” Julian sighed as he rutted lazily, his hands roaming idly over the thick scales of Garak’s back and fingering the ridges at his hips.  


“You know, you could pay some attention to _my_ cock,” Garak growled, canting his hips so that his bottom was raised even higher. This little maneuver also gave Julian better access to the throbbing length that hung between his legs, so eager for attention now that it dripped on the sheets.  


The fingers of one hand tightened on his hip ridges while the other landed a stinging slap to his bottom. Garak let out a yelp of pain and surprise.  


“You still haven’t figured it out yet, have you? You’re. Not. In. Charge. Any. More.” Each word was punctuated by a tug on his hips that caused the rope to bite sharply into his neck and left him gasping for breath.  


_Ohhhh, but the sting was so sweet._  


Garak rolled his hips back, grinding against Julian as much as he could without asphyxiating. The places where the coarse rope bit into his tail were beginning to chafe, the soreness sending delightful tingles down his spine and along his dark, swollen ridges. He snarled and rolled his shoulders, encouraging Julian to twist his bindings tighter, to be rougher with him.  


“You like that?” Julian gave his hips another firm yank. “You like it when I take control away from you? What would people say if they could see you like this, eh? Big, scary assassin at the mercy of a simple Terran – obscene! Shameful! But that’s what you like, don’t you? You get off on it. You’re a sick fuck, Elim Garak.”  


“Yes,” Garak whispered. His cheeks felt like they were on fire; he would have dropped his head down in shame had the ropes not made such a thing impossible. But it was a delicious kind of shame, to indulge in something so forbidden and to enjoy it so thoroughly.  


“I can’t hear you.” Julian was rocking almost frantically against him now, each thrust of his hips jarring Garak and each subsequent pull cutting off his air.  


“Yessss,” Garak hissed as the rope pulled against his throat, making his elegant voice come out as a choked sibilance. His cock was truly beginning to ache now, but he couldn’t touch it himself and Julian had shown no inclination to indulge him.  


“Yes, what?” Julian asked, slapping Garak’s thick, muscled thigh.  


The pain of the smack sung along his flesh and sent a wave of pleasure that went straight to his groin. Garak moaned, a needy sound that only served to darken the flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. “Yessss, I am sick and ssssshameful, Julian. I like it when you do these thingssss to me. I, I – “ His eyes rolled as he began to feel lightheaded with pleasure and need.  


“Oh, fuck, Elim, I...” Julian’s voice rose in pitch and Garak could feel his thighs trembling where they pressed against the backs of his legs. The come that sprayed his bottom was hot and wet. “Fuck, that was good.”  


Garak purred as Julian rubbed the warm fluid all over his asscheek. He did not expect the bruising smack that came, the slickness making the impact sting all the more. Every ridge on his body tingled and his slit was leaking enough lubricant that a small puddle had formed on the bed below him. Garak could not contain the little sob that escaped his lips.  


“Julian! Julian, please!”  


Julian deftly slid one hand between Garak’s parted thighs, teasing the swollen slit for just a moment before beginning to pump his cock with quick little flicks of his wrist. Garak thrashed his head, relishing the bite of the rope, the way the plies stung the engorged ridges of his neck.  


“Please,” he whined, one final indignity.  


“Alright, alright,” Julian said with a slight sigh.  


Garak felt the fingers of Julian’s free hand grasp the base of his tail and give it a good, firm pull. Garak’s mouth opened and closed, but no air entered his lungs. His vision began to darken around the edges… But then both his cock and his tail were released as he came with a strangled cry.  


Julian moved quickly to untie him and Garak collapsed onto his belly, dazed. He was distantly aware of Julian easing his tail back down and gently inspecting and massaging the areas that had been bound. After a few moments of bliss, he was certain he heard the beeping of a medical tricorder.  


“Is that really necessary, my dear?” Garak muttered, not bothering to open his eyes.  


“One can never be too careful,” Julian said, clicking the instrument shut. “You’ve got a few minor abrasions, but everything else seems to be alright. Do you want me to get the dermal regenerator?”  


“Not just yet,” Garak groped blindly beside him. When he caught a lithe arm, he pulled gently, encouraging the doctor to lie with him. He hummed in appreciation as he felt Julian’s fingers carding through his hair.  


“You old dragon,” Julian laughed. “I’m surprised you trust me with this soft underbelly of yours.”  


“Well, who else could calculate the exact amount of pressure and timing down to the microsecond and, in the unlikely event of a statistical error, still be able to resuscitate me?”  


“Such charming pillow talk. You’ll turn my head.”


End file.
